


The only exception

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Danny/others, dola is just that person tbh, endgame Danny/Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny is a talented person and one of his talents is being an exception apparently.





	The only exception

Danny Amendola is a man of many talents. Not only is he an undrafted free agent turned two time Superbowl champion, but he also can play different sports besides football such as soccer, baseball, and tennis. All of the sports helped him enhance his skills needed to be able to play football. He has other skills as well and apparently one of his most odd one is being an exception.

It originated with his football career, where he manages to get signed and then it escalated from there.

But this exception was the weirdest because he didn’t know about it until it was too late to do anything about it.

—

Danny groaned as he splayed out on his side of the bed, panting as he tried to regain his breath. The woman next to him was gasping for air, trying to come down from her orgasm. Danny moved closer to her, trying to hold her in his arms when she abruptly stood up.

“What—where are you going?” Danny asked, sated for the night and wanting to cuddle.

She began dressing in her clothes before pausing. 

“I have to go home, you know, to my boyfriend,” she slowly replied. 

Danny sat up. “What?! You have a boyfriend and you still went home with me?!”

She nodded guiltily. 

“Why?!” He questioned.

“Because you would be the only exception to ever cheat on my boyfriend and I’m not a cheater. But you’re too good to pass up. Thanks for the ride.” She smiled at him and left, heals in hand.

Danny stared at the door before slumping back in bed, groaning in confusion and frustration.

— 

The worst part is that it increased over time, with women “making exceptions” for him and it didn’t end there. 

He was constantly being propositioned, from both sexes in both the sexual and the romantic way. 

He was constantly getting free food and drinks from business, which was usually accompanied by numbers and requests for hookups. He tried to deny them but they insisted so he took the free food and stuff but always denied their propositions. Others wouldn’t complain but Danny found it weird as fuck, to the point where he asked his teammates if it ever happened to them.

When it was time for their lunch break, Danny asked his teammates when they were taking off their pads in the locker room. He first asked Gronk.

“Hey Rob, can I ask you something?” Danny said, hopeful for some answers.

“Yeah man, what’s up?” Rob replied, smile on his face.

“Oh well, I’ve been getting asked out a lot and they would always give me stuff before asking me out,” Danny answered. 

“Okay so what’s the problem?? It’s free stuff.”

“Well I always shut them down and they still gave me free stuff. They all said the same thing— something about me being the only exception…” Danny trailed off, noticing the look on Rob’s face. He looked around and he saw all of their teammates listening in.

Blushing, Danny awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Well, I speak for the rest of the team when I say that it never happens for us. Also you are the only exception that we would make. Like I’m positive that if you asked out one of the guys here, they would say yes, even if they have wives or girlfriends— or if they’re not even gay. You’re just that person Danny,” Rob said, eyes warm and sympathetic.

Danny looked at his teammates and saw all of them give a gesture of agreement. 

Face red, Danny stuttered out, “O—Oh, th—thanks Rob. And, uhm, you guys.”

Danny quickly took off his pads and went to his locker. Changing his shirt and shorts, he peeked around and saw them staring at his body.

He flushed even further and grabbed his keys. He went to his car and left to his favorite restaurant.

—

One weekend night, Danny joined Rob on his usual weekend adventures to the club. Rob was flirting with girls while drinking bottle after bottle of beer. Danny, on the other hand, was on the dance floor, dancing with a woman.

After deciding he would take her home with him, he asked her out.

“Hey, you wanna get outta here?” Danny proposed with a smile. She looked at him with want in her eyes before shaking her head.

“No I shouldn’t be doing this,” she replied. Danny gave her a confused look before asking her why.

“Well, for one, my boyfriend is literally here with me or else I would’ve.” 

When Danny gave her another confused look, she continued. “I would make an exception since you’re so hot but I can’t. Sorry.”

Bummed out, Danny told Rob he was leaving, no longer in the mood to party. He went home and slept.

—

At the rare opportunity of fooling around with Julian at a club after a win, Danny had no other choice but to say yes.

Both men took the same cab and went to their preferred VIP club. Personally knowing the DJ, they got into the VIP section, getting the good kind of alcohol while being joined by others.

They partied and drank, Julian slowly becoming closed off as time went by. It got to the point where Julian interrupted Danny being asked out by a whole group of gorgeous women.

“Hey Dola, let's get outta here,” Julian said into Danny’s ear. Danny nodded and said goodbye to the women before being dragged away by Julian.

They agreed beforehand to crash at Danny’s palace so Danny told their cab his address while slumping on a drunk Julian.

They slurred out a conversation on their way to Danny’s house, both slowly sobering up. When they arrived, Danny paid and tipped the driver before stumbling his way to the door, arm around Julian. When he slipped on the step, Julian tightened his arm around his waist, holding him tight against his body as he regained his footing.

Unlocking the door, Danny stepped in and was followed by Julian. He closed and locked the door, dropping the keys in the bowl, sighing as the vertigo made its way into his vision.

He turned around and was met with Julian in front of him. Julian slowly grabbed his hand and shot him a look. Danny nodded.

Julian tugged Danny closer and wrapped a hand around his neck. Bringing their face close, Julian let out a small breath before connecting their lips together.

—

“Let me guess, you’re straight but you made an exception for me, right?” Danny questioned, already knowing the answer.

Julian nodded. “Yeah but I plan on you being my exception a helluva lot longer than one night,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Danny.

Danny smiled, before pressing a kiss on Julian’s chest, over his heart.


End file.
